


That Time Capsule

by DragonetEra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra
Summary: A Chapter of KageHina fluff from my Fanfiction: Lunar Eclipse DuoOrSelf-indulgent piece of writing to cope with my brainrot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	That Time Capsule

Credit: 桧生とうげ (Pivix 13549196)

\-----

Kageyama Tobio is on his way.

He's on his way to Hinata, dashing into the night as fast as his legs can carry. He checks his phone, he's obviously late, maybe he shouldn't have agreed to Kei to walk them back home today.

He made a promise, he's not going to break it, he's not going to break it again.

Finally, he makes it to his destination, on the top of a hill, an empty space stretching out, a tall ancestral tree stands in the middle. Tobio hikes up the hill and leans onto the tree, trying to catch his breath. He looks around, he's pretty sure this is the spot Hinata told him about, but no one's in sight.

Leaves starts rustling violently, Tobio looks up. A bright orange fluff suddenly falls from between the leaves and branches. Tobio flinches but it's too late to make any moves, he crashing right on top of Tobio.

"BOKE!" Tobio sits up and grabs the orange fluff that lays on top of him. "THAT WAS DANGEROUS!"

Hinata Shouyou has his head tilt up as Tobio grips on his hair. He laughs out loud, "Hehe I'm sorry, but that was kinda fun."

He smiles, twigs in his hair, under the moonlight, he's a mess, a beautiful mess. Tobio's heart flutters at the sight of Hinata, now sitting on his lap. His embarrassment reflects on his red face and blushing cheeks.

"Also, you're late! Now we don't have much time left to do this," Hinata yells and Tobio immediately rebuttals.

"It's only 16 minutes! I had something on hand, plus you haven't even mention what we're doing," Tobio pouts along with his blush cheeks, Hinata continues to laugh it off.

They've been keeping it a secret, the secret that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou have been dating for the past couple weeks now and all is going well. Their relationship is advancing in a slow pace, but growing little by little everyday. Hinata has cherished these moments with Tobio, and little does anybody know that Tobio is a huge softie for Hinata. It's rather ironic, that Tobio would be dating the Jumpy Tangerine, but love is unexpected, unexplainable, and full of surprises. And tonight, Hinata has plan a surprise for him too.

"Have you heard of a time capsule?" Hinata asks as he reaches for Tobio's hand in his hair.

"No, I haven't. What is it?" Tobio looses his grip on Hinata, now ruffling his hands all over the orange fluff to get rid of the twigs.

"Hehe let me show you," Hinata picks himself up and moves to the other side of the tree, Tobio follows behind him. Shifting over to his side to see what Hinata has prepped. _A metal box, and a hole?_

"I started on the hole myself cause you were late. It's not deep enough yet, I need some help," Hinata hands Tobio an extra shovel.

"You still haven't tell me what this is all about," Tobio peaks over to the metal box.

"That metal box is our time capsule. We'll put some significant stuff in there and bury it here. Then we'll open it after a few years."

"Why do we need to wait for years?" Tobio questions bluntly and Hinata gives him a flick on his forehead. Tobio yelps.

"For the memories of course! Imagine when we grow older together and come back here to revisit the memories we preserved, it'll be so cool!" Hinata smiles again over the excitement, Tobio squeezes his cheeks. Hinata yelps.

"Boke, like if I can wait that long. And how do you know if we'll still be together then?" Tobio let's go of his face, but Hinata swirls around. Tobio was caught off guard when Hinata pounces on him, hugging him tight around the waist.

"WE WILL! I mean--" Hinata pauses at his stupidity, how does he know if he and Tobio would still stay together in the future? He doesn't. He just believe that they will. He wants to believe that they definitely will.

That's how much Hinata has fell for Tobio, head over heels, on cloud nine. And when Hinata and Tobio gave each others first kiss away the other day, Hinata was sure, he wants to keep holding onto Tobio whole heartedly and contently, like a river that never runs dry. He prays he will.

Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata, squeezing the tangerine so tight Hinata could barely breath. He slaps on Tobio to indicate his suffocation, Tobio releases his grip a little.

"Keep going," Tobio whispers with his head over Hinata's shoulder. "Keep going on what you were going to say,"

Hinata hears him clearly.

"We will stay together, now and then," Hinata snuggles into Tobio's warmth.

\-----

They got to work on the time capsule and the hole, clumsily carving their way through the dirt with a shovel in each hand. After that's done, Hinata pulls the metal box over.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Hinata opens up the box.

"Yea," Tobio runs his hands over his bag and fishes out a few photos, notes and letters. He hands them over to Hinata. "Wait, you are putting that in?"

Tobio notices Hinata's keychain that Tobio has bought for the both of them in the box. It's a little volleyball chain with their numbers on it, Hinata has 10 and Tobio has his 9 hooked on the zipper off his bag.

"Yup, it's my first gift from you. I think it's worth treasuring,"

"What happening to wanting matching keychains?" Tobio raises a brow.

"OH um....haha....we can get another one?" Hinata giggles awkwardly.

 _'God, why does he have to be so cute?'_ Another layer of blush spreads across Tobio's face. He reaches for his bag zipper, unhooking his own keychain.

"Here," Tobio tosses his keychain in with a clink. "Now it's a pair."

"Aww," Hinata teases, rather surprised by the fact Tobio would thought to do that. Maybe Tobio isn't so blunt after all, especially when it comes to Hinata.

Hinata rearranges everything and covers up the metal box, the lid pops in place.

"Well, time to bury it."

He shoves the box into the hole, it somewhat fits, then they throw the dirt back in, filling the hole up along with the time capsule. Hinata gives the brown patch a gentle pat with his shovel before standing up to his feet.

"What's that for?" Tobio dusts his hands and stands.

"To give it some 'love and care'," Hinata quotes with his fingers flickering in the air. "Now we need to mark it, so we'll remember where it is,"

"With what?"

Hinata freezes, "Good question."

He thought he planned everything through but he forgot about this. He's not sure how he's able to make a visible but unobvious mark, they definitely don't one someone else to dig this up. Luckily, Tobio got his gears turning at the right time.

"You didn't plan this through, did you?"

"Nope, oops"

Tobio sighs.

"Here, use this," Tobio reaches for a couple of stone on the ground with a sharp tip and hands one over to Hinata. "We'll carve our names on the tree."

Hinata shoots at Tobio, "OH yes! That's a great idea!" He takes the stone from Tobio and they both start carving.

It took a couple of stones and some strength carving into the thick, firm trunk, but they are satisfy with how it turns out.

影 Kage

日 Hi

影日 KageHi

Hinata starts smiling, again. Tobio looks over to him, indulging himself in Hinata's laughter and his smile, his freaking smile. Here under the moonlight, Hinata's smile shines bright even in the dark. No one in Tobio's 15 years of living have ever offer him a smile so warm and pure. It's so precious, sometimes Tobio wish he could snap a picture at Hinata unnoticed so he could save that prefect smile in a frame.

God, Hinata really is the sun, and when there's light, there are shadows.

Tobio slides his hands over Hinata's face, Hinata pulls his attention away from the tree and turns to Tobio. He's gleaming, Tobio's gleaming, his azure eyes perfectly cognates with the night, almost monochromatic, aesthetic looking. It's gorgeous, Tobio is so gorgeous, no one sees it but him. Well too bad for them, Hinata would gladly relish on Tobio's beauty on his own, it's all for him.

It's all for Hinata only.

Hinata drowns himself in the blueberry eyes, as Tobio moves closer, placing his other hand over Hinata's cheek. Even his pretty hands and fingers are worth admiring, the ones that he took extreme care of, the ones that gently pats on Hinata head everyday, the ones that makes his tosses and sets for Hinata, all for Hinata.

His eyeslids falters almost involuntarily as Tobio moves one of his arms behind his head, another down to his waist, pulling him in, and Hinata's whole body just gladly gives in. Tobio slides his body a little under Hinata to give him some leverage, before pressing their lips together.

Hinata dips in, leaning completely on Tobio as they both loses their balance. The two boys crash back onto the ground again over the wet grass with their lips still clashing together. Heavenly, dreamily, no pressure, no hesitations, their hearts beating in rhythm and breathing in pace. They've kissed a couple of times before, but tonight is different. Hinata's floating, lifting his soul, and even if gravity pulls him down, Tobio is there to catch him. The ascending emotions and atmosphere as their lips delicately touch each other again and again, the contrast makes it clearer, cold night but warm heart, hard ground but soft kisses. The river that never runs dry now gushing over a waterfall, its a long way down, but enjoyable and free ride.

They wish the moment would last forever.

\-----

Hinata pants as he pulls away from Tobio, it was no rough kiss but a long enduring one that eats up his stamina. He gaze into Tobio eyes once again, god, his pupils are light, as if they were dilated into the sclera. Tobio huffs on the ground, embracing the sight of his boyfriend on top of him. His stomach fluttering and his head in a blur, probably from the lack of oxygen.

But mainly from the love-struck Hinata gave him.

He couldn't think straight, it's just Hinata's laughter echoing and his adorable face picturing over and over again in the back of his mind.

"You're beautiful," Tobio mumbles under his breath, his words slipping out of his tongue without second thought and with a drunk smile on his face

"And you're absolutely mesmerising," That was a big word for Hinata, he doesn't use it often, as if that word was reserved just for Tobio.

They chuckle, Tobio letting Hinata lay on him as he runs his hands on his fluffy hair again. Hinata loves it when Tobio does that, it's like a continuous pat and massage against his scalp.

Tobio should have suspected his sexual interest the day he met Kiyoko. With all the boys from the first year to the third, from their V-team to Johzenji's to Aoba Johsai's and even more boys simping for Karasuno's Queen, then there's Tobio, uninterested, unattractive. Sure about he has one or two interactions and emotional build ups for her but that's coming entirely from appreciation and respect. She's a beauty, yes, Tobio admits, but Kiyoko doesn't make his heart pump, eyes sparkle, lightheaded, cheeks flush, voice crack, run laps with blooding gushing in his veins. And Kiyoko wouldn't let Tobio run his hands all over her hair, squeeze her checks, warp his arms around then craddle in and sink his lips down, deep and slow. He wouldn't be satisfy even if any girl or anyone would let him.

But Hinata definitely would.

Their night together had been amazing but it's really time to go. Tobio checks his phone 8:42pm, oh shit. He taps on Hinata then proceeds to violently shake him.

"Hey, don't fall asleep here. Get up," Tobio lifts himself up along with Hinata.

"Oh right, home......sorry, got taken away to Lalaland or somewhere," Hinata rubs his eyes, yawning.

"Yea, me too, but we really have to go," Tobio picks up his sling bag and Hinata grabs his, he unhinges his bicycle and jumps on it.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Hinata turns back to Tobio one more time.

"See you tomorrow, be safe," Tobio slips his bag over himself.

"I will,"

Hinata cycles up the hill as Tobio walks down in seperate ways. Tobio picks up his pace, jogging his way back while his head still reconcile in their kiss under the tree, concluding one of the best night of his life.

.  
.  
.

  
.   
.

Unbeknown to them, somewhere among the shadows, someone has witness the whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> HEeeyY readers, there's more plot to this piece of writing, if you want to read more about it check Lunar Eclipse Duo: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501962
> 
> Also this is my first time writing M/M fluff :D


End file.
